Uchi no Nora
by ChaoticBeauty99
Summary: One hell of a circus ride for Steve, as Hwoarang is the victim of this sick show.
1. Stray

_**Summary: This story is called Uchi no Nora Japanese for 'My stray' It's about Lee and Kazuya is looking for the rush that they are looking for, until they found a pet that's worth the search. Pairings: Kazuya/Lee, Steve/Hwoarang, and mix-match.**_

_**Here's a story that came out of my 'dark closet'. I'm not proud of this. I'm a disclaimer**__, I don't own nothing._** Warning: This story has language, yaoi and some other things, That I'm not proud of. Read at your own **_**RISK….**_

**Uchi no Nora**

**Chapter One**

**Stray**

"NO baby, don't go. I want you to stay here with me." The redhead said laying on his side sitting up on the bed, watching his lover putting on his clothes. "I don't wanna be alone in this big house." Steve smiles at his lover as he leans over giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before he goes off. "Don't worry Rang, I'll be back before night fall. I gotta run some errands, ok." Hwoarang watches Steve get his coat and opening the door. "Steve…" The boxer turns around seeing the blood talon naked as he walks to him, wrapping his arms around his neck. "You promise?" Hwoarang playfully wrapped his leg around the man's hip. "I could change your min--" He gasps feeling Steve's finger going inside his anus. "I promise, love." moving his finger deeper inside the red-head, hearing his moans are like music to his ears. "Mmm, Your such a fuckin' tease aren't you?" Hwoarang purred. The blonde kisses the blood talon's neck. "Now, now mate. Are you gonna be a good boy…while I'm gone."

"It depends how long you'll be gone."

"Before I go dear, I wanna hear your barks." Steve slaps the younger man's pale ass hard, hearing him barked and howled for him. "That's a good boy. I'll be back for some more of that." Hwoarang licks his lips. "You better, fucker, or you can say good-bye to this sweet ass of mine." Walking back to bed as he made Steve laugh going out the door. When the boxer reaches to the outside he had a sudden chills going down his spine, like he was being watched from a far distance in the shadows.

Lee and Kazuya watching TV cuddled up. The older man felt Lee's hand massaging his thigh. He turned his attention to him. "What's wrong, baby, is there something on your mind you want to talk about?" Kissing the silver haired devil's forehead. "Kazuya-san, I'm bored. I feel like I want to do something…I don't know…extremely naughty." Lee looked at the man with a sly look on his face, "I wanna pet that we can play with." Kazuya knew what his lover was up to no good...Well not in a bad way, he always loved the way how Lee surprises him. "So what kind of pet are you looking for, my dear?" "Hmm.." Lee wanted to have his fantasy come to life. Having a human as a sex toy or pet ,for one night, share them with his lover would be memorable, He wanted a _threesome_. Looking over at Kazuya with a smile, "It's been a while that I did this, before you and me gotten together, I want one that has an interest to them and a little feisty." The older Japanese smirked thinking what his lover is up to. "Hmm, a pet you say, alright Lee, you got my full attention. Who's it gonna be? You call the shots." Lee got up reaching a something on the coffee table, sitting on the older man's lap holding a picture up to him, "I want…him." Kazuya looked at the picture that his silver haired devil gave him. He scoffed, "Steve..? That's the one we ran into a couple of nights ago when we gave him a ride. What so wonderful about this man?"

"He's good-looking, a pretty white smile, lovely blonde hair, and those damn sexy blue eyes."

"Well you are right about one thing and the other I like your taste. So you want him?"

"Yes Kazuya, I want him. I did some research on our blonde and found out that he's a British boxer that's famous across Europe, I had the G-force looking for him. He looks like he can be a great pet for this lovely occasion. please can we get him, Kaz?" Lee pointed to the picture of the boxer. "What makes you think he's right for this 'occasion' of yours Lee?"

"Cause I can feel it, I know he's the one." straddles on Kazuya's lap giving him a kiss, "Do you want that lovely fantasy of mines go to waste, do we?"

The brunet sighed as he wraps his arms around his lover's waist. "OK Lee, I'll do anything to keep a smile on your face."

The younger man's face lit up hearing those sweet words coming from Kazuya's mouth. "You're not gonna regret this. This is why I fell in love with you." Before the two men give into another kiss, Lee's cell phone rings, he answered, "This has better be important call, I'm a little busy at the moment."

On the other line the G-force trooper response. "Sir, we found the objective, he's located on the outskirts of Tokyo, Japan. Heading east."

"Good job soldier , make sure you don't lose sight of him.""Yes, Sir."

Lee smirked hearing that the man was in town. "We found our guy. Let's make this evening filled with fun."

"Let's go, Lee before those soldiers lose them."

They both took their coats off the hanger rack and head out the door, in a hurry.

It was eight-o'clock in the evening, as the street lights of downtown San Diego lit up. The blonde man running down the street as far as his legs could take him; something was bothering him. Ever since he came to California he was being stalked by those two men. Like if he was pray waiting to be captured. He found a shortcut to an alley, hiding in the darkness hoping that they didn't know where to look for him. Steve leaned his back on the cold bricks, hiding behind the dumpster, catching his breath. Remembering them from the last tournament. Bumping into them on the street two nights ago.

***Flashback***

Two nights before, Steve wanted to find a place to get a drink before he head back to be with his lover. He couldn't find a bar anywhere, he must've went to the wrong side of town. "Dammit, I thought I was going into the right direction, there's barely anyone out this time of the night." Scratching his head, having no clue where he was. The blonde decided to keep walking hopefully to find at least one being or more people around this part of town. During his walk, with few feet away, he sees two men walking out of a building heading inside the limbo. "Hey..HEY!" he hollered, waving his arm to get their attention. Finally, the two men turned to look, meeting the boxer halfway. With a sigh of relief Steve was happy to see another human around. "Excuse me fellas, do you know where I can get a quick drink around 'ere do you?" Hoping that the men could answer. "Oh, we were about to head into that direction, do you need a lift?" one of the other man implied. He stepped toward the light showing his appearance to Steve. He couldn't believe it, he saw one of the fighters that he seen at the tournament. "No way, it can't be." It was the silver haired man in the flesh, Lee Chaolan. "Nice to meet you Mister.." Lee respond, waiting to hear the younger man's name. "Fox, I mean Steve Fox. You can just call me Steve." The two men greet each other with a handshake. The sound of footsteps was coming from Lee's back as the other man appeared revealing his identity. "What's going on here, Lee." The two fighters looked over seeing the man crossing his arms looking mean. "Lee, who is this boy you're talking to?"

The silver hair devil rolled his eyes at the man. "Stop making that damn pug ugly face of yours, your scaring the poor kid." he introduces the two men, "Steve this is Kazuya. Kazuya this is Steve." The raven hair man just waved at the boxer. Steve slowly nods his head at the man. "Hi.." Without no words, Kazuya walks away from the two going to the car. The limo driver immediately opens the door for Kazuya seeing him go in. scratching the back of his neck, the silver hair man reaches for the blonde's hand, pulling Steve to the car along with him. "Come on Steve, let's go before we get stranded." The blonde had a sudden weird feeling, looking at the silver haired devil's hand into his. _I don't understand, they seem so nice..but why is my mind telling me...to run?_ Steve shook off that feeling he had before he got into the limo with them. He was sitting on the opposite side facing the two men, the British jaw dropped seeing the inside of the limousine for the first time. The car starts and drove down the street. "Nice vehicle ya have, do you always go out like this?" Steve asked, starting a conversation. Crossing his legs, smiling at the curious young man. Lee replied, "We only two reasons we have the limo: for business, and sometimes errands. That's when we don't feel like driving." Turning his smile to Kazuya trying to get the raven hair to talk, giving him the elbow to the arm. "Right Kazuya?"

Kazuya wasn't that much of a talker, he tries to make the effort of it. "Of course it is." "Don't mind me asking, what's wrong with him?" Steve raising an eyebrow to the unstable man. Lee waved his hand and laughed. "Don't mind him, he didn't have his 'meal' earlier." As the two men continues to talk, ignoring Kazuya's comments. Leaning his head on the window going into a daze just by observing the blonde's body. It was a little disappointing seeing Steve wearing that eyesore he called a jacket. "Why don't you take off that jacket of yours, it's making me uncomfortable." "Hope you don't mind taking it off, he gets hot just looking at it." the other man asked with a smile. The boxer shook his head, "No mate, I won't mind at all, it is kinda hot in 'ere." Unzipping his jacket and removing it he notices that the two men watching him do it. _This energy I'm sensing…is weird. I'm getting worried. _"Much better.." Kazuya smiles. Lee knew that look Kazuya have, he wanted to play with the blonde. "Come here for a second, boy. I want to talk to you face to face." The blonde was a little shaky hearing the devil's deep voice, shuddering. "If I were you kid I'll do it." Lee implied, smirking at the British boxer. Steve sees that Kazuya waving his 'come hither' finger. "Come here boy, I'm not gonna ask you again." smiling at Steve. Did what he was told, the boxer slowly got out of his seat coming closer to the brunet. _THUMP!_ The limo hit's a pothole making Steve lose his balance and lands on Kazuya's lap. The young man blushes. "S-sorry mate I didn't mean--" Kazuya's lips pressed against Steve's. Pushing the man away, wiping his mouth off on his hands. "The hell's wrong with you, I don't know what it is that your doing both I'm already taken." The older man laugh at his words, straddling Steve on his lap. "Does it look like I care...No I don't." He force another kiss on the boxer's lips, holding his wrists. "N-no…please stop. Let me go!" Breaking the kiss, Steve struggles to get free but he couldn't because of the older man is stronger than him. "Do you want to join me, Lee. He's delicious." smiling at the silver hair, moves closer to Kazuya and Steve, feeling a hand on his crotch. The British boxer gasps. "A-ahhh…" cried out and feeling violated. Lee smirks while unzipping Steve's pants pulling them down exposing his man-hood. Kazuya let go of the younger man's wrists, holding his hips still. Steve fears for the worst, "What are you gonna do to me!" " Don't worry baby it'll be quick and painless." Lee answered. Opening his mouth and placing his two fingers wetting them enough. "Spread his ass cheeks wide enough, Kazuya-san. So I can see how he feels." Listening to his lover's request the other man separates Steve's cheeks showing his anal area. Lee eases his wet fingers inside him. The blonde grunts in pain while he held on to Kazuya's shoulders. He felt the silver haired devil's fingers going in and out. "I want you to be my pet, Steve. Would you like that?" "Fuck you!" Steve bit his lower lip, rejecting Lee's invitation. Before they can go any further with the boxer. They were aware of the limo stopping at the place. "Awww, what a shame, Kaz. I wanted to have more fun with him." Lee had a sad look on his face, taking his fingers out of Steve. "Let him go." The older Japanese turned his head to Lee. "What?"

"Now Kaz." Did what he was told the raven hair man lets go of the blonde and opened the car door. The boxer pushes himself away, quickly pulling up his pants and jetted out the limousine running off into the darkness, terrified of looking back.

***End of Flashback***

The British boxer had chills thinking about it. Steve thought to himself, "What do they want from me ,I didn't do anything to deserve this. Why did they send the G-force after me? Am I that valuable to them?" Steve mumbles to himself, "Guess I have to face them for the worst." Hearing footsteps coming to the alley the boxer standing out of his hiding place going into his fighting stance. "C'mon Mates I'm ready for ya!" Seeing the two figures from feet away he recognized them from that horrific night.

"Oh, look Kazuya, I found our pet." said a cheery voice. "I can see that, Lee, looks like he's ready for a fight."

"Get him before he runs away! I want you to capture him!" Lee pointed at Steve. The blonde was annoyed being called a damn pet. "Listen 'ere! I don't belong to anyone not even you! I told you that I'm taken!" The two couple stared at the blonde and laughed "Is that a challenge boy?" Kazuya said taking off his coat and loosens his tie giving it to Lee walking inches to the British boxer. "Here's the deal. If you win you're free to go but, If I win....you're ours for the night." as he gets into his fighting stance.

"Then it's a deal, I'm gonna win no doubt about it." Steve smiles with confidence. Sudden silence filled the air as Steve throws the first punch while Kazuya dodges one after another.

Lee stands back looking at the fight, smoking a cigarette with a smile. Seeing The Japanese landing a few blows on the boxer. "Kazuya don't hurt him. I want him to be in one peace."

"You got it, my little devil." Kazuya side steps Steve's right hook, quickly grabbing his fore arm twisting the man's arm to his back. "Sorry kid, your lost." The fighter struggles to get free. His eyes widen as he felt two finger pressed against his nape which was a pressure point leaving his body unresponsive. The Japanese released the man watching him fall to the ground. Before Steve blacked out he saw Kazuya walking to Lee also, talking to him. "Bring the car around to the alley " Lee walked away leaving him and Kazuya behind, he turned his head to the boxer with a smile. _Hwao…rang_…Then he blackout out. Back at home, Hwoarang's eyes widen for having a feeling he can't shake. He stares out the window looking outside as his fist clenched tight against his heart. _Steve…._Taking a deep breath and slowly closing his eyes. _Please be alright…_

**To be continue……**

**I hope you enjoy the reading. I can get even more kinkier than this but I don't wanna cause too much 'heat'. Just give me a review. I like to give a shout out to the peeps from ! Woo!**


	2. Hosebroken

Sorry it took so long for me to post this up. I've been a little busy going to college and all. **Warning**: this chapter that you are about to read is graphic, if you don't have the stomach, read something else. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go puke my guts out, for letting this get posted up.

Chapter Two

Housebroken

**(Steve's POV) **

_Steve….Steve…wake up, naptime is over. Time to play…_ Out of nowhere I heard a soft voice calling me out of my dreams. Groaning, I slowly opened my eyes. There was something under me that felt…soft and warm I was laying on a fake bear rug. _Steve…_ I heard the voice again calling my name. I turned around and face to face at the figure in front of me, sitting down on a chair. "I hope you had a good rest, Steve because your gonna need your energy for what we're going to do." He said, with a smile. I looked around knowing that I'm not familiar from where I'm at, hell I don't even know where I am. "Judging by the look on your face, You wanted to know where you're at, correct? You're at my house in my play room." The silver haired man walked towards me, wearing only a robe and holding a drink in his hand as he takes a sip. I wanted to get out of this 'playroom' of his. Before I could stand on my feet, I heard rattling coming from behind. Felt like I was being held back with something, holding on to my neck. I turned around and seeing that I was in chains…like an animal. A collar on my neck and my wrists bonded together. It was no use for me to get free, the chains were too thick. The silver hair man chuckled, thinking it was cute that I was like this. "Sorry about the chains my pet. I can't let you just roam around and try to escape should I?"

"Listen to me you son of a bitch, I'm not your fuckin' pet! Get it through that thick skull of yours!" Falling down on my knees on to the bear rug bringing my head down closing my eyes tightly, hoping it was a dream or a _nightmare_. "That's no way to talk back to your master, my pet." he said, cupping his hand moving my head to face him, "I can't wait for the fun to start, you're making me want you even more." he leans over forcing me to kiss him, as I felt his tongue going inside my mouth exploring around, tasting liquor on his breath. "Mmm humph…" Jerking away from his grip, disgusted, spitting the taste of him out of my mouth. "I see that your precious pet is up, Lee." I heard another man's voice and footsteps approaching behind him, wrapping his arms around the silver haired devil's waist. "So what do you want to do with your new pet?" Seeing them kiss as the older man slid his hand inside the other man's robe. Seeing that display, he smacked his hand away. "That's not part of the surprise, dear." The two glanced at me like some piece of meat waiting to be devoured. Looking at my body wondering what to do with it. "Looks like we're going to have a hell of a time. Isn't that right, Lee?" His laugh resembles as the devil that was done making a deal.

"I want to do a lot of things to him Kaz, Do you got what I asked for?" Lee replied, with a smile on his face. "I don't like the way you two bastards are actin' like this!" The chains rattled as I stood up to face them, "I wanna know why you dick-heads brought me here, against my will?" The brunet came closer to me...I felt unease, seeing him a few inches close to my body. He grabbed a hold of my hair pulling my head back, I can feel him breathing down my neck and getting a whiff of my scent, "Damn you smell good." he pinned me down with my arms above my head with that smirk on his face. I closed my eyes tight, turned my head away feeling his wet tongue on my neck. "Mmm.., he taste good and he has smooth skin." Leaning over having me to kiss him, feeling his tongue squirming around my mouth. I felt his hot hand sliding in my pants taking my man-hood in his hand rubbing it. My voice went hoarse, "N-no...stop. I don't want to be here!" Kazuya didn't respond to my cries, looking over at the other man. "He got a fine shaft on him. Do you want feel it, Lee?" The silver haired man had a devilish smile on his face, kneeling next to us. "Glad to, Baby, Get the camera ready. I want to remember this." Unzipping my zipper as he slid his hand in to touch my shaft. Biting my lower lip not making a sound. "My, what a big boy you are." He rips my shirt showing my bear chest. The sound of the shirt tearing filled the room, being force to expose myself to them like a toy doll. It felt dirty and cheap. I looked away, hoping they didn't see the blush on my face…_Damn. Come on Steve wake up, Wake the fuck up!!. _I saw the Japanese, holding the camcorder nearby. "Why are you doing this to me..?" I snarled at them, staring at the camera. "My lover wants to know you a little better." Kazuya replied, holding the camcorder licking his lower lips slowly, kneeling next to me and the silver haired sex-kitten. "Your master wants to play with you, He finds it erotic to video tape what he's doing to his pets and watches it later. Don't you want that attention."

"Fuck you! I already have the attention that I need. I don't want to be part of your sick fantasy--" Before I can even finished my sentence, I felt Lee's warm mouth on my member, taking it all in. "Ahh…." I wish that I could fight him off me, but my body is quivering under his touch.

Lee looked up, licking his lips, wanting more of me. "Damn, you taste good." Taking off his robe and letting it fall on the floor, wearing nothing. _I didn't want to see no more…I've seen enough. _I shut my eyes once again hoping it's still a nightmare, and by now I should be at home with _my_ lover….._Hwoarang…_I felt hands going down my waist, turning me over to my stomach. "Get on your hands and knees, pet." The older man, demanded. As I was being choked by my collar, seeing Kazuya moving me in position with the camcorder in his other hand. "You wouldn't want to piss off your new owner, do you?"

I wish these shackles was weak so I can be free, but I can't. These two men know who I am and who am I connected to.. I don't want them to go near my only love, that I hold dear to me. This goes against everything that I stand for, my dignity and respect. The only choice I must do now is...obey them. "N-no…"

"No, what?" Lee latches on to my hair back to him, leaning over to my ear. "Say it loud and clear, so me and Kazuya can hear you."

I raised my voice as I was told to. "No, Master. Please forgive me ,for disobeying your orders!" _I can't believe I said that._ "That's a good boy." My new master released my shackles and chuckled. "Don't think your going to get out of this so easily, my pet." Lee snaps his fingers, "Kazuya be a dear and get me the lubricant."

Kazuya went over to the drawer getting the lube for his lover. He tosses over to the silver haired man as he walks back to the scene.

"NO! I can't be your pet….I can't do this!!" I cried out. "Kazuya, can you help me hold his ass for me?" Lee requested the older man's assistance. Kazuya stood over me, I can feel his hands stroking and smacking my ass. "Look at that ass move." Feeling my butt cheeks spread apart. I slightly jumped as I felt a cool liquid running down at a snail's pace between my cheeks and on my entrance. "For disobeying me earlier pet. Now you have to be punished." Lee slowly brings his index finger inside my tight hole feeling the pressure, the pain was awful. Then two fingers inside me, moving them in and out. I let out a cry. "Stop, it hurts!"

"Sorry, my pet once you made a deal with us, you can't stop something that you already started." Lee stroking his man-hood as he positioned himself to my entrance. "I wanna hear you scream." His shaft went inside me at ease. Making a rhythm going deeper and harder inside me. "Does he feel good, Lee?" Kazuya asking, his lover knowing that he was sliding his hand inside his pants stroking himself, while trying to hold the camcorder steady. "Oh Shit! He's so fucking tight. I can't stand it!"

"Do like the way your new master is fucking you, pet?" Turned the camcorder at me with that damn smirk on his face. "….Yes"

"That's not a good enough answer my dear." The devil give Lee a nod. He thrusts inside me harder, howling in agony, panting and tears falling down my face. _Fuck Steve! Just play along. The faster you get this over with, it'll be the end of it._ I started to buck against my master, letting out a loud moans, and screams. "Oh fuck! I love it, when my master's dick feel so good inside my tight hole!"

"That's it, baby scream for me." Lee purred, feeling his nails clawed down my back. _Damn his nails are fuckin' sharp. _Feeling my owner's brawny hands slithering up my inner thigh going up, playing with my penis. This isn't how the way my body reacts as another man stroking me, like it felt so right. Whimpering like some mutt that's crying for help. Gritting my teeth as I digging my nails into the rug. "Mas-MASTER! Oh God!"

"That's it, pet. Scream, so the heaven can hear you."

"Lee, bring him over here to me, I got a surprise for your pet." Kazuya, sitting on the couch.

"Just one more stroke, baby." The other man moved man-hood out of me so, his friend can have a piece of me. I barely had any strength to support my own weight, I fell to the ground catching my breath after that quick action. "Looks like your daddy wants to play with you. Go ahead, don't be afraid. Go to him, pet." My master got me back on my hands and knees again, the devil himself smirked grabbing my chain to my neck forcing me to come to him. "That's right, baby come to me I won't bite."

"No…I'm not moving nowhere."

"That's no way talk back to your daddy." Lee spanked me forcing to move out of place, bringing me closer to Kazuya. The man brought me to my knees in front of him watching him pull off his pants exposing his throbbing penis. He wanted me to suck him, I bent over close to his shaft having my mouth ready, "No no, pet you have to ask daddy first, I want you to beg for it." cupping my chin, wanting me to look up at him. "Let me hear you say it. I want you to beg like the dog you are." My voice was a little nervous and still afraid, I had no choice but to do it. "Daddy, can I play with you?" Not breaking contact with the devil's eyes. He wants to hear what else I can say. "I wanna know what you taste like." licking my lips seductively

"What's the magic word?" That bastard is enjoying every moment of this. Making me feel embarrassed.

"Please…" I feel sick to my stomach saying that to another stranger that I barely knew. The devil chuckled, latching on to my golden locks in his hands guiding me to his tip. I slowly licked the tip tracing it with my tongue. The raven hair man shivered at contact I let his length slide down in the warmth recesses of my throat, hopefully not to have a gag reflex. Hearing moans coming out of Kazuya's mouth and stared at him enjoying by torture. "He's good at this. I'm glad you picked this one." I cupped his balls, fingering the sensitive spot in between and massaged the bundle of nerves, making him go insane. The silver haired man took the camcorder face it at our direction again, "That's right, baby. Make daddy happy." I mewled feeling my master's erection going in my anus, making me lose my focus moaning over the man's shaft forming a vibration inside my throat. I couldn't take it anymore! I stopped for a minute feeling Lee's kisses going down on my nape. Going up to the side of my head, licking the outer shell of my ear panting, "I want you to be mine, Steve." he bit onto my skin not wanting to let go, howling in pain and a mix of pleasure. With a few more strokes, his hot juices inside me, he withdrew out of me breathing heavy. Kazuya held my wrists above my head, pinning me down under him. Rubbing his hands down on my inner thighs spreading them apart, showing my forbidden spot of my body. _When will this stop. This is-- _The brunet kisses me more softly on the lips, "Don't worry, pet. It'll be over soon." I closed my eyes as his thick shaft entering inside my hole. Digging my nails into his back as he went hard and deep with his chest rubbing against my hardness. "This is too much." Turning my head to the side as my hair fell on my face. Kazuya's finger moved my hair away from my face, I don't know why is my body is reacting like this, shuddering at each painful stroke. He positioned my leg over his shoulder while his hand was on my swelled erection pumping it harder and faster, "I want to see you come." with one final stroke I came mostly in his hand. It was sick seeing him tasting my ooze and leans over kissing me as I can taste myself inside his mouth, "Scrumptious….." licking his lips. I couldn't stay awake any longer, to try to listen to those last words he said, all I knew that I felt his release inside my body and coming out of me. I couldn't open my eyes any more to see what will happened next, going through my thoughts. _I wonder what they will do with me after that? Right now…I really didn't care the bet was over…_ Hwoarang I miss you..

(End of POV)

Another day comes as Steve groaned as the light went directly in his eyes. He brought his hand in front of his eyes to block the rays. The blanket slid off his chest as he got up to scan the room. He was a bit confused, knowing that the fact this isn't his room. Hell it wasn't his house that he was in. "Where the hell am I?" The boxer wanting to get up, but he had a quick flashback about that horrific night with the two older fighters that was… What could be the word to describe what they did to him? Looking back on it, made him shake uncontrollably. Holding himself, trying his best to hold his tears back _How will I explain this to Rang? 'I'm sorry I didn't come home last night, because I got raped by Lee and Kazuya! What's for dinner?'_ What will his lover think? Most importantly, what will he do if he found out about it? There were so many fear factors running through Steve's mind, his vision went blurry because of his tears. Few of them fell onto his lap. The red head was the only thing in the blonde's life, he can't bear the feeling that he'll end up with a broken heart. "Please for give me…." He lays back on the mattress on his side, staring out the window seeing the blue sky and a flock of birds going by. He wanted to be free from this place. Steve's heart raced as he heard footsteps approaching to the bedroom, he sat back up scrunching up the sheets in his hand, fueled by pure rage. The footsteps stopped as the door opened, "Sweetheart, are you awake?" The blond stares at the door that continues to open, not surprise, it was only Lee. "Did you sleep ok?" he asked, walking over to the bed sitting next to Steve. "…Like you care." Steve looked away from the man's gaze, wishing that he would just disappear. Lee rubbed his knuckles against the boxer's cheek, "It's so cute, how you act angry towards me." his hand got slapped away by Steve. "DON'T…fuckin' touch me. You got some nerve to hold me against my will. For that, I hope you choke on--"The silver haired man's eyes narrowed. With a blink of a eye…**SMACK! **The side off the Brit's cheek redden, when Lee back hand him hard. "You got some balls kid, talking to me like that. Look what you made me do." The older man grabbed Steve's neck tight forcing him down onto the bed, "The fuck are you doing! GET OFF!" the blond tries to fight Lee off him but failed as the older man gotten a hold of his hands pinning them down above his head. "You still haven't learned your lesson from last night. Guess I have to train again."

"_You_ train _me_? I'll be damn if you ever--"

"What's with all the noise in here?" The boxer looked over at the door seeing Kazuya leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. "Lee, what are you up to now?"

"Great! You're just in time to help me to train my pet." Lee beamed at the brunet, "Want to help me train him." he winked. Kazuya smiles walking over towards the bed sitting at the edge. The devil himself couldn't stop thinking about last night, seeing the blond under him writhing in pain….his cries and pleas. Kazuya gasped feeling a hand inside his pants touching his member, he looks over seeing Steve doing it as the silver hair man whispers in his ear. _That's it…nice and slow. When I release you, I want to see how well you can seduce him. It better be good unless you want Kazuya doing anything with your red headed Hwoarang, do you?_

The Brit's eyes widen hearing his lover's name coming from Lee's mouth.

_No funny business….or torment will be inflicted on you._ Steve went quiet while the silver hair devil got off him, seeing his pet crawling to the brunet, leaning over to kiss him. He felt the other man's tongue slid in his mouth fighting with each other. _Kazuya…. _Steve whispers, his name in his ear seductively; goose bumps began to form on the devil's skin. Steve laid back on the bed sucking on his finger playfully._ Shit, I look like an idiot._ Kazuya knew that Lee put him up to this, "Nice try, Lee." he smiles and got up from the bed. Lee walked over to the man encircled his arms on his neck, "Damn, what a shame to see you go." giving the devil a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll train your pet some other time. I got to go to work." Kazuya winks at the silver hair devil and walks out of the room leaving them behind, closing the door. Lee turns to Steve with a Cheshire cat like grin on his face, making the younger man shudder. "You got a lot to learn, my pet."

_Fuck Steve answer your damn cell phone! _Hwoarang called his lover about twelve times hoping that he would pick up. It was no use, it kept ringing and ringing. This isn't like Steve not picking up his phone to talk to the Korean, he always answers it on the second ring. _I wish I can hear your voice again. I haven't heard you since last night._ He gritted his teeth when he heard his lover's voice on his answering machine. _'Ello This is Steve Fox' cell. Sorry that I missed your call, leave your name and numba and I'll get right back at ya. If this is Rang, I'll be home soon, Love ya._ Hwoarang quietly laughed to himself hearing that last part, but tears running down his cheek, having a weird feeling in his gut that his precious blond is missing. The blood talon always had like some sort of spiritual connection with Steve, from when he gets upset about something to being intimate when that emotion was just right. He plopped down on the bed laying on his back in a trance as he looks up at the ceiling, closing his eyes cherishing his first time experience with Steve that rainy night.

***~Flashback~***

_After dinner at the restaurant, Hwoarang wrapping his arms around Steve's leaning his head on his shoulder as they walked down the sidewalk. "I had a great time with you, tonight." The red-head said, turning to the man with a smile on his face, "You know Steve, you didn't have to walk me home. I can take care of myself." Steve returned the smile, "What kind of guy would I be, to leave his boyfriend out walking alone at night?" planted a kiss on Hwoarang forehead. The younger man chuckled at the comment and stopped for a second, "The kind that will get his ass kicked and get dumped at the same time." wrapping his arms around Steve's neck bringing him close to his body. "You wouldn't." the blond raises an eyebrow_

"_Only if you acted like an asshole."_

"_I see. Come on let's get you home."_

"_Why? What's the rush?" Hwoarang brushes his lips across the boxer's lips followed by a passionate kiss. __**Drip…Drip…Drip **__The blood talon stopped the kiss as he felt a few drops on his head looking up as more raindrops falling down from the sky. He looks at Steve with a evil glare seeing him having a goofy smile on his face. "You bastard! You knew it was going to rain, didn't you?" The blond wrapped his arms around the Korean, "A little rain ain't gonna hurt you…come here." he cupped his hand on Hwoarang's cheek kissing him once more. At that moment they didn't care if they got wet. The red-head licked his lips as he looks at Steve's blue hues, "Race ya at the house…" he took a few steps back and dashes off leaving the Brit behind. "OI! Cheater!" Steve shouts, running after the younger man. A few blocks later the two reached to the house out of breath, cold, and wet clothes. Finally, the blood talon unlocks the door, "That was a good exercise, was it?" turning to Steve. The boxer nods his head and laughs. "Yeah, it was. I'll see you tomorrow alright." He quickly kissed Hwoarang on the cheek and was about to go. "You're not going anywhere." Steve's arm has been caught by the Korean's hand, "You don't wanna catch a cold, do you?" he opened the door pulling Steve into the house. The blond shook his head knowing that his boyfriend won't take 'NO' for an answer, "Babe you know I like the rain." he said, shutting the door behind him as he came in. "I know you do, you just don't know, how long that you would be out there that long." Hwoarang replied, taking his wet jacket off and walked into the bathroom. "Make yourself comfortable." Steve shrugs, taking his jacket off, putting on the rack. He went to the living room and sat on the couch, running his fingers through his hair as his eyes scanned the room. "Ho-oh, what's this then?" he looked at the unlit fireplace, but will it be okay to lit it up and to get comfortable by the open flames? He doesn't know how long his lover will be in the bathroom but he needs warmth now._

_~*~_

_Ten minutes later, Hwoarang stepped out of the bathroom wearing just sweat pants. The Korean didn't feel right when there was no sounds inside the house as he hears the rain falling down from outside. "Fox…Fox. Where are you?" He paused for a moment hoping that the blond responds back to him. "I'm in the living room, by the fireplace." Steve's voice echoed the area. The red head walked toward the sound of his voice. Seeing the older man laying down on his stomach on the floor, next to the fire, covered the lower part of his waist with blankets. Hwoarang couldn't help to have this comforting feeling that was in the air, that's warming…pleasant…and calm. Is it the Brit's aura making him feel this way? If it is…it's a damn great feeling too. He notice that Steve was laughing at him, "What so damn funny?" he asked, as he came near him. "You blushing for no reason. It's kinda cute." The older man pulled the covers off him wearing just his boxers, as kneeling up to face Hwoarang. "Rang, want to keep me company?" Grabbing Hwoarang's hand pulling him closer, as he wraps his arms around his waist. Resting his head against the blood talon's naval. The Korean slightly let out a whimper, feeling Steve's soft golden mane touching his bare skin, "Steve, can I ask you something?" looking down playing with the man's hair. The boxer gazing up to Hwoarang's amber orbs. "Of course, love. Tell me what's on your mind."_

"_How can you tell that a person really loves them?"_

"_By knowing when your heart is at the right place, with the person that you have strong feelings for." Hwoarang smiles softly as he move some of Steve hair away from his face. "Then, show me…"_

"_What about the promise. I made a promise that I'll wait for you, there's no reason to rush-"_

_The red head held his finger against the Brit's soft lips, "I want you to show me that you love me. I want you inside me." he guides Steve's hands down to his waist stopping to his sweat pants. Hwoarang leans his head back feel Steve's tongue tracing his naval while pulling his pants letting them drop on the ground. The Brit crept a smile on his face seeing his lover's body fully revealed to him up close. He glides his fingers up to his deadly legs, making the younger man quiver at each stroke. Hwoarang positioned his leg on Steve's shoulder biting his lower lips wanting more, "I want you to be mine." he moans louder feeling the older man's kisses moving up to his shaft. The blond slowly lick the side of the blood talon's member building up the pleasure, Steve felt his hair being held tight by Hwoarang's hands as he take him whole inside his mouth. "Oh…Steve." Hearing his name coming from the other man's mouth, stopping what he did he pulled the man closer in a kiss. As he gently laid him down next to the fireplace. The Korean never felt this way with another man before, he was certain that Steve was he true lover. The boxer's tongue allowing him to explore each others' mouths. Hwoarang slid his hands down Steve's boxers tugging them off. His eyes widen seeing Steve's impressive member. "Are you sure your not born a porn star?"_

"_Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. Trust me, I know what I'm doing." The red-head grips the covers under him as he felt two moist fingers slowly going inside him. The blond felt his lover loosen up more while his fingers were easy to go in and out of him. Hwoarang knew that the Brit was doing this on purpose teasing him, "Steve, I hate when you do this to me." he tightly closed his eyes feeling the older man's hardness slowly going inside him. "Is this better?" He felt kind of bad seeing the Korean in pain and small cries, leaning over to kiss his neck hoping it would help him calm down. Hwoarang brought his hands into Steve's gripping tighter, wrapping his legs around the boxer's waist feeling him going deeper. "…..Steve." he said, looking at Steve's blue orbs._

"_Yes.."_

"_Say those words, to me again." tracing his index finger on his lips, seeing Steve sucking it inside his mouth. "Hwoarang, I'll always will love you. I belong to only you."_

"_Swear…" The younger man said, arching his back up as he felt Steve going deeper._

"_I give you my word." The two passionately kiss as the fire continues to burn, being fueled by their love making._

***~Flashback Ends~***

Hwoarang looked over at the night stand seeing a picture of him and Steve, holding each other close…smiling_. _Looking at this warming picture of them, made him have thoughts that he didn't want to come in mind. "Is he cheating….No it isn't like him, not like my pet." The Korean got out of bed as he stares at the window, seeing the sun slowly going down. _It's late in the afternoon and he's still not back._ Hwoarang's thought had vanished when he sees a black Cadillac pulls up by the sidewalk seeing the door opening up. The red head looked puzzled see that a tall man with a purple trench and black hair that stands up on his head. Hmm…was it Kazama? No! He never seen him wear a ridiculous color on him. He quickly went out of the bedroom as he heard knocks coming from the front door, "Who is it?!" he hollered, waiting for the man to answer. Suddenly, the sound of the locks undoing and the knob turning. Now he's confuse, the only two people that should have the keys to the house is: himself and Steve. Who else? The Korean took a few steps back looking at the door opening wider and wider, "The fuck are you?" he snarled, seeing the man that's worst than his rival Kazama. "Hmm. Nice place you have here." Kazuya said, putting the key back in his pocket as he stepped in and shuts the door behind him. "I'm not going to ask you again: what do you want and Where the fuck did you get that key at?" Hwoarang yelled while going into his fighting stance.

"There's no reason to raise your voice inside house." The devil smiles, taking his sunglasses off. "Aren't you Steve's lover, Hwoarang?" He questioned, while looking at the younger man up and down like he was ready to attack his prey, "He's a lucky man to have you all to himself."

"How do you know all this?"

Kazuya chuckles as he walks to the red head a few more inches close to him. Hwoarang's patience running thin because of the brunet avoiding his questions, "Answer me you piece of shit!" he kicked the man, but fail as Kazuya grabs his leg. "My you're feisty just like, Steve." The devil gave the younger man a hard blow to the stomach as he watches Hwoarang bumped against the wall holding his stomach in agony. "You son of a bit--" The Korean gasp when he was pinned against the wall by Kazuya's iron grip and his body. "If you want to know why I know everything about you and Steve…" the brunet leans close to Hwoarang ear and whispered, "I fucked the truth out of him. You should've been there, when he was crying my name…" The red head was filled with anger when hearing poison coming out of the devil's mouth, "You sadistic bastard…" he squirms as he felt the older man grinding against his crotch with his. "I just can't wait to have fun with you…and your lover isn't going to do a damn thing about it."

Back at the house, Lee and Steve, breathing heavily after they got done with the blonde's 'training session'. Steve turned to his side looking away and closing his eyes, trying to rest a bit. Pulling the covers on him, the boxer quietly gasps as he felt hands snaking across his chest. Lee scoot closer by Steve spooning the man. "That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

"Yes, it was."

"Why do you act so negative?"

"I don't like you, that's why."

"That's because you're not trying to get to know me better."

"It doesn't matter! I made a deal with you: that I will go home with you and Kazuya to do what ever you want with me that _one_ night. And it's almost going on night two."

"Does your lover know you act like this?"

"I…Ngh!" The older man slightly giggled, seeing his pet moans as he playfully messes with his inner thigh. Steve's leg moving back and forth like crazy, "What are you doing to me?" he tries to fight the sick pleasure, but his body loves it, "Stop. I'm getting' tired. Mess with someone else." he smacks Lee's hand away.

Lee stops and wrapped his arms back around the Brit's chest, giving him a kiss on the cheek. _Sweet dreams…my beautiful pet_…whispering something Japanese in his ear before he went fast asleep. Steve couldn't keep his eyes open any longer,_ Rang, I wish you can hear this: I miss cuddling with you every night when we make love. I'll be home soon, you'll see._ He closed his eyes and finally at peace, he drifted off to sleep.

**To be continued…**

**Did ya'll enjoy the ecstasy from this chapter? I hope you did! Please review so I can continue to do my work. Also, no more flashbacks. I know all of you are getting sick of it.**


	3. Play

**Alright finally the story is up! BTW Thank for the reviews! I hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as I did. Sorry if I made some errors, I didn't have time to check it. **

Chapter Three

Play

"What do you want from me?" Hwoarang asked as he saw the man moving away from him as he walked to the chair sitting down. Kazuya laughs hearing that question, "Isn't it obvious….you of course." crossing his legs as he smiles at the red head. With an evil look on his face Hwoarang clenched his fist into a ball tightly, "It can be anybody but why me?" he catches the object that the devil threw at him and observes it. "Play the tape and you'll know why." Kazuya said with a chuckle. The Korean looks at the writing on the tape that reads: _My pet's new tricks_. Hwoarang look up at the brunet with confusion, "The fuck is this you, gave me? Is this a joke, cause I'm not laughin'" he asked as Kazuya found his way into the living room. "If you want to know, play the disc." The devil sat on the couch looking relaxed, "All your answers are on that disc." he looked over shoulder seeing the red head walks in the room staring at the man. Hwoarang walked over to the TV and opens the DVD player and put the disc right in and turns on the TV. The blood talon took a few steps back to see what was on the disc, "Oh, my god…" he took his hand and covered his mouth when he saw his lover tied up. He watches in horror seeing the blond getting raped by Kazuya and his partner in crime.

**(From the TV)**

_Steve: I can't do this! I can't be you pet!_

_Kazuya: Get on your hands and knees pet! (Steve was being choked by the collar by Kazuya) You don't want to piss off your new owner do you?_

_Steve: N-no… (he bows his head)_

_Lee: (he pulls Steve head back by his hair) No, What? Say it loud so, me and Kazuya can hear you._

_Steve: No, master. Please forgive me for disobeying your orders!_

_Lee: Scream for me…pet_

_Steve: Ahhh….Ahhhhh…..Stop! It hurts!_

**~*~**

Hwoarang closed his eyes and covered his ears, "N-NO…I CAN'T TAKE IT! IT'S LIES, ALL FUCKIN' LIES!" he fell to the floor, trying to tune out Steve's cries and pleas. Kazuya took the Koreans wrist to stand him up on his feet still holding them, "NO! it's not, it's all on that disc you just saw. I want you to come with me for a little ride." pulling the man into his arms into a bear hug. Hwoarang did his best to struggle to get away from Kazuya's grip feeling the air escaping from his lungs. "I'm not going nowhere with you! I would rather DIE than to go with you!" Kazuya eyes turns red with anger as he continued to crush the red head's ribs with the bear hug. "YOU HAVE NO CHOICE!!" His voice turned demonic, "If you don't come, I might as well force you to." Hwoarang screams until he passed out because of the pain that was too much on him. The devil throws the younger man over his shoulder, "You always have to make it hard on yourself." he laughs as he got out of the house closing the door and takes Hwoarang's lifeless body along with him. He opened his car door, placing him in the front seat of his car, putting a seat belt on him. Kazuya closed the door and went on the driver's side getting in the devil place the keys in and turned the engine on. Before he pulls off he leaned over and takes his wet tongue against the Korean's smooth cheek down to his neck, as he taste his prey. "Mmm…Fucking sweet." Kazuya smiled and went back to his seat as he pulls away from the house.

It's late in the evening and the crickets was already chirping. The sound of the insects woken up Steve. _Fuckin' annoyin pests… _He went under the pillow hoping it would drown out the noise. Then he felt a hand moving him back and forth, "NO…" he smacks the hand away.

"Time to get up, my pet." Lee pulls the sheets off him, showing his bare body. "Come on, baby get up."

"I don't want to…leave me alone." The boxer turns to his side. The older man rolled his eyes, trying to be nice to Steve. _Disobey me, huh? _**SMACK! **The blond jumped when his ass being hit by Lee's hand, "What the bloody hell?" he winces in pain when he rubbed the sore spot with his hand. The silver haired devil pulls him out of the bed into his arms, "I'm sorry I have to do that it was the only way to wake you." he kissed his forehead as he ran his fingers through Steve golden mane. "What do you want, now?" The Brit questioned, sitting down at the edge of the bed.

"I want you to go take a bath and put on some new clothes, that I got for you."

"Why? It's not like we're going any where are we?"

"Yes we are, and do you always like being nude?"

"That's none of your concern!" Steve snarled, as he wrapped a sheet around his waist. Lee grabbed a hold of his hand guiding him into the bathroom as the Brit sees that the bath water was already made and his new clothes was laid by the sink. He looked over his shoulder seeing the older man tugging lightly causing the sheet to drop on the tiled floor. Lee took his finger and slowly moves up and down Steve's back, hearing him quietly moans. The silver hair man walked over to the tub and sat by the edge, "Get in, I made the water just fine." waving his finger to Steve telling him to come. Did as he was told, the boxer walked over to the tub and slowly stepped in and sat down. He dipped his whole body into the water and got back up, running his fingers through his wet hair. Lee knelt over next to Steve while pulling him close, "You're so handsome when you're all wet." he kissed the blonde's lips.

He pulled away before the man go any further. "Lee, stop, I'm getting hungry."

"For sex?" The silver hair devil smiled with a raised eyebrow

"No, you dick. I'm starving' when can I eat?" Steve asked, as he washes his face.

The older man got up and walks to the door and turned his head over his shoulder looking back at the blond. "The food is already made, it'll be in the kitchen waiting for you." Lee bit his lower lip looking at his pet lathered up, before he went out he asks the younger man something. "Are you sure you don't want any help?"

With a disgusted look, Steve narrowed his eyes. "Get out and let me bathe in peace."

The older man shrugged and stepped out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him. _Fucking pervert, I wonder what's the catch? And why is he being nice to me? _The boxer couldn't put his finger on why his kidnapper was being nice to him, but sooner or later he'll find out.

Meanwhile downstairs in the kitchen, Lee was enjoying his hot tea as he watched some of his _home movies _sitting on the couch He tossed his head back as he sees going down the stairs and into the kitchen also, seeing him wearing the clothes that he picked for him. The silvered hair devil continued to gaze at the Steve seeing him wearing tight mesh shirt with leather pants, and a spike belt. The blond had chills up his spine as he sensed Lee's eyes glaring at him as he eats, "Is there somethin' you want to say, besides starin' at me?" he turned to the older man and taking a bite of his last meal. "I can't help it, _Sutairu ii ne_" Steve was trying to figure out what was that last part. "Did you just say something about me?" Lee got up and walked towards the Brit as he stood in front of him, "I said 'you got a nice figure' Now, stand for me..." commanded Steve as he watched him slowly stood up from his seat. The silver haired man walked around and went behind the man, leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Close your eyes, I got a present for you." The blond closed his eyes when he felt a cool leathery band around his neck as he heard the band buckled up. He turned the boxer around seeing his reflection in the glass window, "A…a dog collar?" he looked closer at the item that Lee gave him…it wasn't an ordinary dog collar. It's black Italian leather with a gold tag that had his name on it engraved on it, in cursive. Steve wanted to take it off, but the other man stopped him. "Lee, I told you this over and over, I can't be your pet. I belong to someone else that I love. Why can't you understand?" The older man wrapped his arms around his waist as he moved closer to his body, "But does Hwoarang fulfill your needs like I do," he asked making trails of kisses down to Steve's neck hearing his sweet moans. "Open your heart to me, I want to feel your emotions…" The boxer leaned his head on Lee's shoulder feeling the silver hair devil hand's undoing his pants as he took the belt off letting it drop to the ground. "…L-Lee….don't." Lee softly smiles hearing his name from Steve's lips. The two men rubbing their tongues fighting with each other, as Lee ran his hand under his mesh shirt. "Let me cradle you in my arms." The Brit head felt dizzy when the man kissing him passionately and tenderly. "No, I belong…to……Hwoarang," he broke the kiss and turned away from the silver hair's gaze. "You have no one to own you or belong to," Lee takes his hand and cupped the boxer's cheek turning his head to him. "You are _mines_ and _mines_ alone, pet. Come with me tonight and I'll make sure you'll forget all about him." Steve's face blushed feeling the other man hand stroking his member. "No….I want, Hwoarang…."

_Let me put your heart at ease,_

_Give your mind and body to me. _

_Taking those painful memories away,_

_I'll find a way to make you stay._

_This is your new home and new life,_

_Uchi no Nora….._

"…_ahhhh_…"

_Ohhh, Shit…_ Hwoarang slowly opened his eyes, his sight was a little blurry but soon it cleared up fast. _Where am I? _He notice that he was on a king-size bed. The Korean scanned the room and wonders why this isn't his room. It felt like he _was _at home; where was he at? "I see that you're up." Hwoarang turned to the door seeing a tall male figure leaned against the door way. "The fuck am I at?" The red head snarled when he saw the devil that abducted him. "You got some balls showing at my place, kidnapping me like that." Hwoarang was ready to kick some ass until he was being tie down by the neck, "Get this shit off me." trying to find a way to take it off. "It's no use to escape. It's so cute how the way you try to struggle," Kazuya walked over to the tied up young man sitting at the edge of the bed. "I want to know how you feel on the inside." The red head balled his fist up and ready to knock him out. "Heh, You can keep dreamin', when I knock you the fuck out!" He throws a punch but unsuccessful, the man got a hold of his wrist. "Your moves are so easy to predict." Hwaorang struggles to fight back but the brunet pulls him into a lip lock pinning him down on the bed. "No use fighting it." he said trying to rip the Korean's t-shirt off him. "Get off, GET OFF ME! STOP--!" Hwoarang's mouth was being covered by the devil's hand, he leans over to his ear, "If you don't do what I say, you can kiss your beautiful blond goodbye. You have to do what I say. Got me?" biting his ear playfully. The younger man tears welled up in his eyes, knowing if he ever does this will he be able to see his first love for the last time. They do whatever it takes to sacrifice for one another. He swallowed and answer the man, "Y-yes.." he turned his head as his hands was above his head. "Good boy," he chuckled, take the Koreans clothes off to the side and observing his body. Kazuya took the tip of his fingers gliding over Hwoarang's chest down to his naval. "Ngh…" the red head arched up as he felt the older man's hand stroking his erection. "Let me hear your cries."

_*~*_

_A need so intense,_

_Words cannot describe._

_Clenched muscles tighten,_

_As I reach a new high._

_*~*_

Kazuya glides his fingers down to Hwoarang's inner thigh; he grinned as he see the red head slowly opened his legs wider to him. "You're fuckin' enjoyin' this aren't you?" The red head whimpered under the man's torturous touch on his sensitive skin. The older man laughed when he took a small bottle of lube off the nightstand, "Sure as hell, be a good boy and lay on your stomach." He took his hands and separates the Korean's ass cheeks. Showing his sweet pink spot.

*~*

_Craving more,_

_Wanting something far more than this._

_Burning desire,_

_Craving this new sensation_

_*~*_

The brunet pulled off his pants showing his already swollen cock, glazing the oily liquid on it. "I hope you're ready for me, Hwoarang." He slapped the Korean's firm ass giving him the signal as he raised his ass up in the air. "Oooh.." Hwoarang groaned in pain as he felt Kazuya's member pushed deep inside him quickly started to ram him hard. The blood talon closed his eyes and tried to hold the tears back.

_~*~_

_The pounding rhythm controls my body,_

_Nothing left to do, but given into these sensations._

_Burning desire,_

_No time for thought._

_~*~_

The sound of screams and cries from the red head making Kazuya fucks him even harder. "Oh, fuck you feel so good around my cock." The bed was hitting the wall, Hwoarang's sight is getting blurry with each hard stroke. The younger man closed his eyes tightly, hearing himself screamed in demand. "I want Steve…"

The brunet latched onto Hwoarang's red locks planting a sultry kiss; tasting his treat. "You'll see him again, only if you be my bitch." The younger man didn't trust what Kazuya was saying is a lie, "I'm not your bitch...I'm nobody's _bitch_. So fuck you!" gripping a fistful of covers.

"You're making it worse on yourself, pet." The devil held onto Hwoarang's hips; going fast and deep and taking his hand stroking the red head's length. He gotten more excited as he heard Hwoarang's screams. With a couple of strokes he fills the Korean's ass with his hot juices and Hwoarang came after, spilling his cum in Kazuya's hand. He pulled out of the younger man as he watched him collapsed on the bed; quivering uncontrollably, barely keeping his eye open. The brunet looked at his hand and licked the blood talon's cum, every last drop. "Thanks for the appetizer…pet." He leaned over giving the unconscious Hwoarang one last kiss on the lips.

Looking out the window of Lee's car watching things that pass by every second. Steve wanted to know what's going on and where is the silver hair man is taking him? Letting go of reality, he drifts off and dreamed. Thinking about his little red head boyfriend Hwoarang. Missing the way he feels like, his fiery red mane, and the way his amber hues looks at him in the bedroom. Every time he thinks about his blood talon; he gets weak in the knees and lips becomes dry. He exhale sharply feeling a hand on his clothe member. He looked over at Lee with narrowed eyes, "You just can't stop touchin' me can you?" he moved the older man's hand away. "I was only trying to wake you up," he said pulling up in a parking space on the side of a building. Lee turned off the engine, "Here we are." getting out of the car and so did Steve. The sound of music came from the building that they were headed. "Where are we at? a club?"

"For a blond, you sure do ask a lot of questions," The silver hair devil laughs as he headed toward the place.

"Oh, sorry for being curious." The boxer said, putting his hands on his hips. Walking behind Lee. When they got to the front of the build there was a neon sign in red reading: _Pleasure Den _The silver hair man turned around seeing Steve with a dumbfounded look, "You act like you haven't been to a place like this before." grabbing the Brit's arm pulling him inside the place. As they stepped inside the club the music was loud yet exotic, scanning around the place seeing some people relax as other 'play' and dancing against each other. The blond was distract by this so called vibe but he notice that he lost sight of Lee. _Finally, some space._ A hand brushed against his ass, he quickly turned around and sees a tall glass drink in few inches in front of his face. "Care to have a drink?" a man-like voice whispered in his ear seductively as the person put his hand on Steve's hip. "Hmm, thanks." The blond took the drink from the mysterious stranger, taking a sip of it. "I wonder what kind you are?"

"I'm a boxer." The stranger pinned Steve against his body taking his hand under his mesh shirt, taking the back of his hand glides it across his cheek. The Brit's eyes widen when he heard the man's voice from before, "J-Jin?" turning around meeting him face to face. The Japanese quickly pulled him into a kiss and licking his lips, slowly grinding Steve's hips against hip moaning in between. The boxer's collar was being pulled by someone, "Lee, your such a party popper." Jin said licking his lips with a chuckle. Lee walked to his nephew place his hand on each cheek staring at his brown orbs and sees that Jin's eyes were fully dilated. "Oh my, all the drinks they're serving drinks that's spiked with an aphrodisiac."

"So what if it was spike…" The brunet said, as he stared at Steve wanting to taste him more.

"Jin-Jin, there you are, pet…?" a man wrapped his arms around Jin's waist, "Come play with me." said the stranger's voice. The brunet shrugged, "Sorry, that I can't chat with you a little longer." he winked at Steve as the two walked off.

The silver hair devil turned to the blond to see if he's alright. Steve head felt like he was high; was it the drink that Jin gave him had been spiked? He doubt it was Lee saying that to scare him as well. Steve went to sit at the bar ordering a drink. "Be careful how much you drink tonight, pet. You'll regret it." warned, the silver hair man. "Whatever. You don't care." Steve said, bitterly to the man. Lee had lost his pet again in the club; wondering where he could be. He felt a full force turning him and kissing him hard, "Steve?" The older man said, staring at the half drunk blond. "Don't tell me that you--" Shutting his master up, Steve put his tongue own his throat, "C'mon, want _more_!" with a husky voice as he wrapped his left leg on Lee's waist. Grinding against his hips making the silver hair devil lose his mind as he stared into the Brit's blue hues. Yeah they were dilated as well. Steve unzipped his pants and guided Lee's hand on his member. "I've never seen you act like this before, pet." The blond moaned feeling his master's hand stroking him off; tossed his head back bucking for more. "The reason why I let you touch me, is that I got the fever." he said, pushing the silver hair devil back into a chair making him sit down with a surprised look. Steve straddles on his lap started to suck on his neck and biting it. "Impatient aren't we?" Lee moans as the boxer was playfully licking the man's ear.

_~*~_

_Dance with me handsome,_

_Dance me through the night._

_Dance with your arms around me,_

_Holding me tight._

_~*~_

Lee slid his hand down the back of Steve's pants slowly took his index finger and shoved it inside the Brit's tight hole; he listened to his pet howling in painful pleasure. "Looks like your in heat," the older man smiled as he put another finger deep inside him moving in and out. Lee grabbed the back of Steve's golden mane and pulled him into a mind-blowing kiss. The aphrodisiac that's running through the hot blood of the boxer, this toxic drug makes him feel desperate for his master. Getting hotter by the minute. "Oh, Lee…" Steve felt Lee's finger touched his sweet spot, the silver hair devil couldn't wait to be one with his precious blond.

~*~

_Dance with me my love,_

_Dance with your eyes over mine. _

_Capture this moment,_

_As we dine._

_~*~_

When Lee and Steve got back to the house as the older man led him up to the bed room. The two men continues to kiss and taste each other, couldn't keep their hands off each other. Lee stripped all of the younger man's clothes off and pushed him onto the bed, "No matter how many times we've done this, but damn you look beautiful in my eyes." he takes his clothes off, seeing Steve blushed. "Lee..I-I…" The silver hair devil caressed his cheek and brushed his thump on his pink lips, he laid him down on the cool mattress. Steve's back arched up feeling his master's erection fully inside him, "Lee!" he cried as Lee went harder. "Shh.. Just let yourself open up to me. Your so precious to me." He quickly made a rhythm. Steve closed his eyes as the silver hair man hearing his pleasant moans. "Do you like the way I feel inside you, pet?"

"Yes."

"Tell me that you love me."

"I love…you"

Lee heart skipped a beat when he hear that his pet say those three word. He gazes into Steve's blue orbs with tears flowing down his cheeks, 'Awww, baby." he kissed the boxer's tears away and cupped his cheek. "Don't worry. Papa-san is here, for you." Steve wrapped his arms around behind Lee's back, digging his nails into his back. "Mmm…mmmm…"

Later that night, Kazuya came home and when he enter inside it was kind of quit._ I wonder where Lee is?_ he thought when he took off his coat and hang it up on the rack and took his shoes off and set them aside the wall. The devil went upstairs and peeked in one of the rooms. The brunet slowly opened the door and smiled when he saw Lee sleeping and Steve resting on his chest, peacefully sleeping. Kazuya walked over and sat at the edge of the bed takes his finger and moved Lee's silver mane from his face. "Kaz?" The other man's eye slowly opened seeing the brunet in front of him with a smile. "What time is it?"

"It's three-thirty in the morning," Kazuya leaned over and kissed the man on the forehead. "Did you had fun last night?"

"Yeah, but I'll tell you all about later. You?"

The devil grin widens, "_I most certainly did. I had a wonderful time with you know who_." he said in Japanese.

"_You must give me all the details later this morning, ok?_" Lee replied back in foreign tongue. "Now, get some rest." Kazuya got up but Lee grabbed his arm before he go. "You don't have to sleep in the other room tonight. You can sleep in here if you want." The brunet smiled and crawled into bed laying in between Lee and Steve as they curled up by him.

"_Say those words, to me again." _

"_Hwoarang, I'll always will love you. I belong to only you."_

"_Swear…" _

"_I give you my word." _

Hwoarang quickly got up and scanned the room, he was back at his house. He remembered that son of a bitch Kazuya, brought him here to a hotel and forced into sex. The Korean felt so used, he blamed himself for not going with Steve doing stuff with him. Hwoarang looked over by his side seeing and empty space where his lover had slept at. His sight went blurry as tears was falling down his pale cheeks; no matter how many times he wiped off the tears, it's just keep coming back. His heart was in pain and suffering not to know if Steve was dead or alive. The devil really fucked the redhead pretty good with his damn lies. Hwoarang laid back down on the bed on his side staring at the empty space next to him. He sobbed and pounded his fist on the bed, "What have I done? It's all my fuckin' fault, that I was a fool to trust trash like Kazuya. Steve, soon we'll be reunited again. I swear it!" he hugged the pillow real tight in his arms and rolled up into a ball.

**Don't worry Hwaorang you'll be with Steve soon! Just be strong. Please give me a review. I'm such a Yaoi-holic =(^.^)=**


	4. Puppy Love

Sorry guys it took me so long to type and put this up. You know what forget the apology just read the damn story, okay? Just to let you know I had a 'little' time to see my errors. -.-' look just read….

**Chapter Four**

**Puppy Love**

It's seven-thirty in the evening as the two fighters was driving down the road, to a certain location. "Where are you takin' me this time?" Steve asked hoping to get an respond. "Going to go pay a visit at a person's house." Lee turned to the Brit as he beamed. "And whom are we visitin' today?" Asking another question, turning to the older man once more. Lee chuckled while focusing on the road. "If you want to know so bad we're going over to my dear nephew's house."

"J-Jin? The one I met at the club the other night?"

"That's him alright."

"Oh, Wow can't wait to see him." Steve sarcastically says with a thumps up. The silver hair devil saw the way he reacted, "I want you to be on your best behavior this evening, Steve." he finally pulled up next to the side walk behind the rest of the cars. "Because, it's his birthday today and he's turning twenty-two." he said, taking the keys out of the engine. "So, be _good_."

The blond rolled his eyes before getting out of the vehicle. "Like you care if I'm gonna be good." He shuts the door and walks up to the door as he waits for his master to come. He felt hands touching his hips playfully. Pulling him close and kissing the back of Steve's neck. "You didn't answer my question, pet." The older man moving his hand in his inner thigh rewarding himself a moan. "Yes…" Steve moaned pulling the man's hand away from him. "Let's just party and go back _home _after this_._"

"No, no, no. You're Staying here for the night." Lee kissed the boxer on the cheek, knocking on the door. "What?" Steve shouted, "Don't tell me I'm his-" Before he said something else, the door opened and there he was…..Jin Kazama in the flesh. "Hi, Lee. Please come on in." He stepped aside as the two men walked in and the brunet closed the door behind them. Steve looked around and sees a bunch of people here; talking, drinking liquor, letting lose, and having the time of there lives. The Brit raised an eyebrow with a smirk and walked over to the table with food an beverages lain out. Steve almost grabbed a cup of the punch until he saw a hand blocked his way. "I wouldn't drink that if I were you." He turned his head and saw Jin once more. "Oh? Why not?" Steve asked. "The punch has been spiked. If you want…you can drink some, to let loose. "

Out of all the people he thought that do bad things and the is coming from Jin. "So, you were the one that spiked the drink, that you gave me the other night."

The brunet raised both of his hands. "Guilty," he grinned handing Steve a glass of red wine. The blond observes the red liquor at hand. "Is the spiked too?"

"Don't worry the wine's not spiked, just only the punch." said Jin with a grin.

"Why do you do it?" Steve raised his eyebrow to the man.

"Because, of the thrill, excitement, and something to entertain me," watching Steve takes a sip of the red liquid. _Oh, now he tells me._ "Having fun yet, pet?" The Brit jumped when he heard Lee's voice behind him. The brunet placed both his hands on Steve's chest and leaned on it. "Oh, we're just talking a bit. By the way, I didn't know that Steve Fox, a charming blond, is your pet, Uncle."

"Damn right he is and don't you forget it." The silver hair man nibbling on the outer ear of Steve's, making him blush a bit. Jin rolled his eyes, "Lee, that's my play date your messing with." pulling the boxer away from Lee. "I was just getting him ready for you, nephew." He laughed. Jin looked at his uncle, crossing his arms to his chest. "You drunk from the punch, didn't you?"

"Yes and hornier than ever, thank you." The silver haired devil quickly ran his fingers through his silvery locks. Trying to act casual in front of Jin's visitors. "You know Lee, you can leave early if you want," The Japanese bought Steve closer to him, exploring with his hands all over the blonde's body. "He can stay with me, like you said. I want to know him a bit better." Lee rolled his eyes and placed one of his hands to his hip. "Yeah, Just for _one_ night Jin not one week."

"Yeah, yeah. I know…..." The Japanese pulled Steve close to him while one of his hands slipped under his white buttoned shirt. "I want to know how good he is."

"He's not good….he's like a purebred, one of the best." Lee gave a smile to Steve seeing him looked the other way. _Is he acting like a pimp, selling me like I'm some bitch? _The Brit narrowed his eyes. "Want to give him a try, you won't regret it." The silver devil beamed at the two younger men. Jin bit his lower lip. Steve might as well play along for the ride just for this once to get it over with and on with his life. He turned around to face the Japanese, "Don't worry babe, I'll be gentle with you." The boxer said, with a thick British accent as he leaned over and whispering it to Jin's ear, teasing him. The Japanese quietly moaned, giving into the lust, he wanted Steve now. "Let's go upstairs. You coming Uncle?" Jin got a hold of the boxer's hand and led him upstairs. "Of course." Lee said following them from behind. They went upstairs as they came around the corner and reached the first oak door, "After you." Lee opened the door as the went into the bedroom, it wasn't just a room, it was Jin's chamber. Seeing all those toys and other objects that Steve hadn't seen before. "You like?" The brunet smiled taking a sip of his wine. Lee laughs, "I have to say Nephew, you got taste and you been around me too long."

"Hey, I learned from the best." As the two fighters having their little conversation Steve scanned the room. He walked over to the maple oak dresser. He reaches over playing with the ball gag in his hands. Seeing kinky things like that he should try on Hwoarang. Is it wrong to see his lover all tied up, having a ball gag in his mouth, hearing his cries and pleas? Or was that his inner _Lee_ talking like that. He been around him and Kazuya for a month now. "Steve…" The man heard his name, he looked up to the mirror seeing Jin sitting on the bed and as Lee smiled waving his 'come hither' finger telling him to come over. _What is it this time, I wonder._ He turned around and walked to his master, crawling from the other side of the mattress and stopped right between Jin and Lee. "Yeah, Lee, what is-"

The older man pressed his finger on Steve's soft-pink lips, "Ah! We're in the bedroom." grabbing a hold of the boxer's dog collar pulling him a few inches to his face. "Don't call me by my real name, or are you just asking for a punishment?"

Steve wanted to kill him right then and there. "Is there something you want, master?" He said, in a seductive voice. The master smirked giving him a over-the-shoulder kiss. "Take off your clothes and let my nephew get a look at the body or yours." Lee commanded. Did what he was told, the Brit takes his clothing off giving his master and Jin a peep show. Now completely uncovered. The Japanese got up from the bed and circled the nude statue, looking from head to toe. The silver hair man crossed his legs, "Like what you see, Jin?" smiling at his nephew. Jin stares at Steve's boxing body. He stops in front of the blond an turned to his uncle, "Looks like he has the body of a God and you're right, he is big." hearing a soft moan coming from Steve's lips as he felt hands caressing his perfect shaft. "Think that you can handle a beast like him in bed, nephew?" Lee smiled, as he watches Jin unclothing himself, "Oh, I can handle him…" The brunet turned his head to his uncle and beamed, "And you too." Lee shivered after that comment that his nephew made. "Don't tempt me," he warned Jin as he watches his pet and nephew, now on the bed, making out. Steve was softly biting the Japanese's nipples hearing the other moans in pleasure. The pet squeezes firmly on Jin's ass giving it a smack along with a surprised moan. The two men stares at Lee wanting him to join in on the thrill ride. Lee cleared his throat and stood up facing the two. "No, I can't." he said, watching his nephew crawled towards him as he got up on his knees unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, feeling the silver hair devil's thick shaft, moving his hand back and forth fueling Lee's fire with throbbing contentment. "Guess I have no choice, huh?"

"Nope, and besides, it's my special day. You have to make my wish come true."

"As you wish." Before their sexual act had went further, Lee's cell phone went off, "Dammit, What now?' he said, reaching his phone flips it open and answers it. "Hello? What's up?…. Really, by himself?… No, just leave it to me, I'll handle it…. Yeah, I'll see you tonight….Love you too, baby. Bye." Lee hangs up and fixes his pants. "Sorry, I have to leave so early. I have to go somewhere, it's an emergency."

"Awww, I was having a good time, too." Jin pouts. "Don't worry, Jin. That's why I brought Steve over for you, to play with." The older man leaned over kissing his nephew. Lee snaps his fingers causing Steve to come over to his master, he stood on his knees. "Yes, master."

"I want you to stay with my nephew for the night," he said cupping Steve's chin forcing him to look at him. "I want you to be a good boy while I'm gone, okay."

"I'll be good for you, master." The blond replied. "You better be." The silver hair devil kisses Steve as he opens his mouth letting the older man's wet pink muscle dominate his. He withdrew from the kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow morning." He said, walking out of the door and closes it back leaving the to men started where they stopped at. When Lee got outside, he was on the phone talking. "If I do this for you, you owe me _big _time Kazuya. You just made me lose the opportunity to have a -"

_I'll make it up to you tonight. How's that sound?"_

"You better, or you can rent yourself a hotel room for tonight."

_I have a good feeling about tonight. And besides….You and me are going to have a good time tonight._

**Hwoarang's POV**

Here I am once again, walking back to the empty house alone in the concrete jungle. I looked up at the starry night with full moon shining it's light down on me…. Oh, I miss Steve so much. I miss that British accent of his, the way our bodies sweat when we have incredibly hot sex, and the way he makes me laugh when I'm down, and that mind-bogglin' cock of his. Yeah, I have to admit it, he's gifted and knows how to use it well. I don't care what he says, I still think that he's like a porn star but, he's my little porn star in the bedroom. I wonder what those bastards doin' to him now? Forcin' him to have sex with them to relive stress from day activities, makin' him perform kinky sexual acts, or….or. Hell, I don't wanna know what they do to him, like he's their bitch. I can't take this anymore! I'll do anything to be reunited with my lover. If only I had some clue to lead me to him. Snapping out of my thoughts I noticed that I was a few steps away from home. About fuckin' time! I can't wait until tomorrow to get my Harley out of the auto shop, then I can finally hunt down those sick twisted bastards. With a sigh, all I can do is hope for the best until the next day. I stopped at the front door and took the house keys out of my pocket and turned the key to unlock the door and opened it. I went in and slammed the door behind me and locked it. What the fuck? I heard noises coming from the living room. It sounds like the television was on for a while now. Am I getting paranoid again, from that last encounter by Kazuya? Hopefully, it's some street thug just askin' for an ass whoppin' from the Blood Talon. I got my guard up, I was ready for anythin' that came my way. I quietly tipped-toed into the living room and I recognized that there was a person sitting down watchin'….Oh, fuck! How the hell did that burglar found out that me and Steve made our own little porn? And on top of that is he a gay burglar? I wanted to end this little charade once and for all. "Who the fuck are you, and how did you get here?" I said as I found the light switch on the wall next to me, I flipped it on. "Aww, I'm hurt, you don't remember that we had a match before?" I heard a man's voice comin' from the other side of the couch. Then, he finally revealed himself as he turned to me, with that wicked smile on his face. "So, you're the bastard from the disc I saw." I said, with my eyes slimmed seeing the man from the video with Kazuya, fuckin' my man. "Chaolan, is it? You got some balls comin' here. The fuck are you doing here?" Lee didn't break my contact when he sat at the arm of the couch, "What? I can't come by to say hi to my pet's friend?" He pulled out a pocket knife playing with it. "Just answer my damn question!" I yelled, clenchin' my fists ready to strike. I gettin' real tired of this shit their pullin'. The older man laughs as he got up once more. "Why do you even try to get your man back from us? Let's just face it, he belongs to me." He stares into the metal weapon in his hand with a smirk, looking back at me. "He doesn't belong to you, he's not some toy that you can fuck-"

"Guess you didn't hear me quite clearly. He's more than just a toy, sweetheart. Steve is my bitch, now….I'm the one that makes him sweat." He growled, he slowly walked towards me a few feet away. "I don't know what Steve sees in a thug like you."

"Big talk comin' from a man with nothin' between his legs." I snarled back at him. Judgin' by the look on his face, he's wants me dead. "Bring it you-" I quickly dodged the flyin' knife that came my way. I turned back to Lee, and just in time to dodge a roundhouse kick. I return by attacking as well. I'm not going to let this snotty rich bastard steal my man and kick my ass in our house too! Oh, fuck that! I blocked his punch as I found a open spot and kick the side of his rib, watching him stumbles back recovering from the attack. "What's the matter ol' man? Your getting sloppy, I thought this would be a challenge for me." With my smart-ass comment is pissin' Lee off by the second. "When I get my hands on you, Rang. I'll make sure you'll be Kazuya's bitch."

Lee said, with a smile crept up on his face, licking his lips. "I'd said this Kazuya and I will say it to you: I'm nobody's BITCH!" With my anger getting the best of me I charged Lee with all my might giving him my best moves. He blocks and parries my attack, doing my best to wipe that smile on his face is making me to1 lose focus. I threw a punch at him and with quick reflexes, he grabbed my arm and twist it behind my back. "Fuck!" I yelled, wincing in pain. Lee uses his left leg and uses a sweep attack causin' me to fall on the floor. I quickly turned around to face him but, it was too late….the bastard pinned me down. "My…you get mad too easily, Hwoarang. You should control your better."

"Fuck you!" I snarled tryin' to get free from that asshole's grip. He laughed at my struggle under him. "You won't say that when my cock is in your mouth." he smiled and tyin' some peace of string around my wrists. This shit is irritatin' me by the second. "The fuck are you doing? Get off me!" by the time I said that, he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. "Would you let me go! Where the fuck are you takin' me anyway." I snapped.

"You're room, of course. A special friend is waiting for you there." Lee replied, carryin' me to me and Steve's room. We entered the empty and Lee kicked the door shut behind him. "Hey! Put me down now, you son-of-a-bitch!" I demanded. "As you wish." he said laying me across the bed face up. I felt Lee crawled on top of me with his palms rested on the sides of my hips. The look that he gave me was like…..one of those pedophiles that got lucky to have a kid in their van. Fuck, guess I'm the kid. "What are you gonna do to me, now?" I questioned Lee as he looked at me like a piece of meat. "Oh, it's not going to be me, darling."

"Eh?"

"It's going to be _him_."

"Who the fuck is-"

Before I can finish cussin' him out, I herd the door squeak open, looking over to the moving door I saw _him_ again. I went from hot-head to ghostly pale. "N-no. N-not h-h-him!" I stammered. Anybody but him! "What's the matter, Rang? You act like you seen a ghost." Kazuya smiled shutting the door behind him. He had something behind his back when he walked up to the bed. "Lee, do me a favor and get rid of the boy's clothes for me." He said, tossing a hunter's knife that was cased to Lee with a smirk. "Can do." Lee chuckled, pulling the weapon out in front of me. "No…" My voice went a little raspy seeing that huge knife close to me. "Now, you're going to get what's coming to you." Lee licked his lips, cautiously sliding the knife up my shirt hearing it tearing apart. I yelped when he place the blade against my lips moving it down to my six-pack and the hem of my pants. I bit my lower lip when I felt the knife pressed my clothed man-hood. "Please…." I begged to Lee. "HA! Your begging is not good enough for me. You got to do better than that, boy." He pulled the rest of my clothes off and got off me, standing by the edge of the bed. He turned to Kazuya, "He's all yours, baby." turning me on my stomach using the blade to removing the bonds. "Don't even think about moving. Stay in this bed." Kazuya instructed, standing by the bed looking at my bare body. "What is it that your plannin' to do this time?" I questioned the two sickos continues to stare. Kazuya crawled on top of me pinning me down with his abdominal strength. "To have some fun with you." He replied, kissin' my neck down to the erect nipples. "Ah!" I moaned blushed like mad when he pinched and sucking my nipples. Kazuya cupped his two fingers under my cheek forcin' me to look at him. "Ever had a three before?" He said to me lowerin' himself playfully biting my neck. "N-no…" I replied lookin' away from his gaze. "Then tonight's the night to experience it." Lee chuckled, hearing the sound off his clothes comin' off as I lay trapped under the weight of Kazuya. "Kaz, bring him over to me." Sitting on the bed exposed. "You heard him, go to him." The devil got off me makin' me come to him. With cautious actions I got up and crawled to Lee; stopping in front of the nude man. I looked up at the smiling man. "Like I said before….." Lee grabbed me by the hair forcin' me to look at his hardness. "…you're going to suck me off." I closed my eyes as my head was bein' lure to his erection. "Do it, Hwoarang or suffer the consequences." _Damn them! _I gave them what they want. I opened my mouth and take Lee's cock inside my mouth. Oh, God I hate myself for doin' this, I feel so cheap. Usin' the skills that Steve 'helped' me on, I closed the rim of my mouth and sucked like my life depends on it. "Ohh…shit that feels good." Lee moaned a bit, yeah Steve instruct me well. Continuing the process, I felt my ass cheeks separate. "Mmm!" Feelin' the pressure of two fingers goin' completely inside me, I bucked a bit. "Mmm, tight just the way I like it." Kazuya said, groping my ass. Then the next thing I know I felt a intrusion and pain in my hole. "Ngh!" I closed my eyes, panting. Fuck it hurts like hell! "Steve!" I hollered at the top of my lungs; tears flowin' down my cheeks. Lee grabbed me by my red locks smirkin like an ass. "Scream his name all you want, he's not here to save you now." _Steve, don't let them do this to me…to us! Please stay strong. I'll find a way to see you again. _

Steve's eyes quickly opened, "Rang!" sitting up from the bed with cold sweat glistening on his body. He sighs burrowing his face in his hands. _Why do I get this feelin' that Hwoarang is in trouble. If I ever find out if they did anything' to you I'll- _"What's wrong, Steve? Are you okay?" The brunet sat up moving the strands away from his face. "Yeah, I-I'm fine," He swung his legs out to the edge of the bed putting on his pants. "I'm gonna get somethin' to drink if you don't mind." The Brit turning to Jin. The other man smiled, "Help yourself." laying back down placing the covers over him once more and closes his eyes. Steve went downstairs and found his way to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator door and took out a carton of juice and shuts the door behind him. Steve walked into the living room plopped down on the sofa and drinking the juice from the carton. The blond wiped his mouth with his arm, putting the cart down on the wooden surface on the table. "Huh?" When he place the drink down he heard the sound of keys. This might be the opportunity to get the hell out of here and go back home to his loved one. If he does escape, what will happen if Lee and Kazuya found out about his disappearance? Steve shudders when he thought about the punishment that will be waiting for him and soon. He bit his lower lip and clenched his fist. You know what? He'll take that chance. Getting up and having the car keys in his grasp, "Don't worry, Hwoarang, Papa-san will be home." the Brit walked to the door and on his way to be reunited with his lover once again.

Still dark outside, yet not the crack of dawn. In the bedroom lies a sleeping Korean laying on his back. Guess he's having a wonderful dream making him slumber so peacefully. What Hwoarang didn't notice that the cool sheets slowly pulled away from his discovered body. Then warm kisses started at his neck moving down his chest. "Mmm…" He mumbled a bit until a sharp pain hit his hip. He winces made him stir from his rest. He rubbed his eyes with his right hand as his left hand touched the effected area. He gasped when a soft hand touches his. The foreign hand lifted his; feeling a gentle kiss on it. "It's been awhile hasn't it Jaekwan?" Hwoarang was alarmed when he heard his real name. Their was only _one _person that he told his given name to. Could it be? Is his lover back from hell to see him? He couldn't wait any longer he had to know. The Korean leaned out to the night stand reaching for the string to turn the lamp on. The light laminating the room he turned back around getting a pleasing kiss on his lips. Closing his eyes and cupping both his hands on the stranger's smooth cheeks. Once again he opened his eyes seeing his lover close to him. Fresh tears running down his cheeks. "Steve…it-it's really you! You've came back to me!" He sobs, kissing Steve over his face and back to his lips. The blond smiled as Hwoarang moved his…..dirty locks? He looked at the man with a weird look at his appearance. I know that he looks different in a good way. "I know, Rang they changed my hair color into a 'dirty blond'."

He said getting off of Hwoarang and sat next to him. The redhead shakes his head and looked at Steve's blue orbs. "I like it…" He said leaning his head on the man's bare shoulder. "It's been a month without seein' you. I can't believe those sick bastards kept you from me for so long…I prayed, hopin' that you come back to me…." Hwoarang held the Brit's hand into his and smiled, "and it worked." Steve wrapped his arms around his lover's waist making their bodies touched. "Steve…." Hwoarang leaned close to his ear, caressing Steve's cheek.

"Yeah?"

"Do you still-"

Steve held the Korean's hand into his kissing each fingers. He straddles him. "What makes you think I don't love you? I said it before and I'll say it again if you didn't noticed that… I love you, Rang. I'm not gonna let them stop me from seeing you. They may not understand that my heart and soul belongs to you and only you. This feelin' between us is real. I'm not gonna give this up, just because they separate us for a month. It made me realize that our bond is stronger day by day you know." In a serious tone Steve wrapped his arms around his waist, Hwoarang knew that his lover's words were real. If Steve is not gonna get up then neither him, too. The red head placed two fingers under the man's chin lifting his head up looking into his blue hues. "You're right, Steve. I don't wanna be separable with you any longer, the longer you and I stay away….the more my heart is in pain, I died a bit on the inside. You're my air that I can breathe easily, a shining a light that fills the darkness in my soul, and the warmth you bring is…a wonderful feeling. I love you too much to throw it all the way." Hwoarang kissed the boxer on the lips and parted away from him staring into each other eyes. "I love you, Steve."

"I love you, too, Rang." he said, kissing Hwoarang as their tongues eager to play with one another. "Show me like you did on our date, that night, I gave myself to you. I wanna feel you inside me. Please rekindle my love for you again, Fox." The Korean unzips Steve's pants freeing his aching hardness. The blond moaned when his love's hot-wet mouth takes his perfection in. Hwoarang lapped at his tip with extra saliva for lube. "I've been waitin' for this for so long, baby." The red head purred positioning himself on the erection slowly going inside him. Feeling the guilt, Steve held on to his lover's hips and kissed his on his soft lips hoping it will help; which it did. "Oh, God, Steve!" He lets out a loud moan leaning his head back while the Brit held on to the moving rhythm of the Blood Talon as they let the bed rock. _Do you feel me, love? I know that I hurt you…I promise that I won't hurt you anymore. Your heart can't take this much pain, let me heal your scars that you bear this past month. I'll do my best to be your lover and protector….. I'm home now, no need to feel alone….._

**Yay!…I still didn't think the story added up right. I shoud make it a little emo-ish slash darker in the next chapter. (evil laugh) So review and insult me all you want. . I don't care. XP(nah!)**


End file.
